Metamorfosis
by Parresia
Summary: Chouji se despierta y se da cuenta que no está en su cuerpo... ¿en el cuerpo de qué o quién está? Lo cierto es que a Chouji eso no le preocupa mucho mientras pueda comer algo... Participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpo del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

_Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Intercambio de cuerpos entre: Chouji Akimichi y Jiraiya

* * *

**_Metamorfosis_**

_Residencia del Clan Akimichi_

—Como mi hijo y décimo sexto heredero del Clan Akimichi—Chouji se estremeció—, debes aprender a realizar las Píldoras Akimichi.

—Padre… ¿estás seguro? A veces tengo las manos resbalosas.

—No entrarás al laboratorio comiendo papas fritas—murmuró su padre.

—Pero padre…

—Las píldoras Akimichi son muy importantes para nuestra familia y para el Clan Nara y el Clan Yamanaka. Así que aprenderás a hacerlas bien. Y no puedes entrar con comida al laboratorio.

Chouji bajó la cabeza. Su padre lo miró preocupado, le puso la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos y caminaron juntos hacia la residencia del clan Nara.

—¡Chouji! Tienes que ver el ciervo que cacé con mi padre—gritó Ino, mientras lo saludaba con la mano. El alto Inoicho Yamanaka, llevaba un enorme ciervo a rastras—. No tardaré en quitarle los cuernos para que puedas hacer las píldoras.

—Bah, Ino no entiende de secretos. Tiene que andarlo gritando por todas partes—murmuró Shikamaru con pereza, que estaba sentado no muy lejos—. Qué problemática. Io, Chouji. ¿Estás listo?

Chouji asintió, respondió escuetamente a los saludos de los padres de sus amigos y siguió a Shikamaru hasta un pequeño dojo que ocultaba la entrada a un laboratorio secreto.

—Chouji… Esto es muy problemático—murmuró Shikamaru—, pero, de verdad, no puedes entrar con papas fritas. Déjalas conmigo. Te guardaré la última—una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios mientras le abría la puerta hacia el laboratorio.

Chouji masculló alguna maldición y le dejó una bolsa de papas fritas a su amigo. Entró a la fría sala y la puerta se cerró sonoramente.

Con duda caminó hacia una de las mesas. Como su padre se tardaba, sacó una bolsa de papas fritas extra que llevaba y comió un poco.

—¡Este sí que es un buen ciervo! Ino no estaba hablando solo por hablar—exclamó Chouza cuando entró a la sala.

Chouji lo miró sin ninguna expresión y ocultó la bolsa de papas. Se le formó una sonrisa enorme cuando su padre agregó

—Ahora sí que haremos una buena barbacoa con su carne.

Chouji se animó bastante y empezó a trabajar con su padre para crear las píldoras Akimichi, sin embargo, sus manos grasosas impidieron que echara la cantidad justa de ingredientes secretos que necesitaba.

* * *

—Chouji, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ino.

Chouji se enderezó y se encontró con las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en él.

—Estás comiendo muy poco…—murmuró Ino, que lo veía preocupada.

Chouji se sorprendió y tomó la pierna de ciervo que solo tenía un pequeño mordisco y la devoró con ganas. Inmediatamente, todos rieron.

Sin embargo, la expresión preocupada de Chouji no desapareció.

Antes de marcharse, Shikamaru le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿De verdad, estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Todo bien, Shika—dijo sin ganas y arrojó un objeto pequeño al río.

Shikamaru quiso saber qué era lo que Chouji arrojó al río, pero sería problemático averiguarlo así que lo dejó pasar.

* * *

—¡Hijo! Qué susto me has dado—exclamó la señora Akimichi mientras abanicaba el rostro sudoroso de su hijo que acababa de abrir los ojos, sobresaltado—. ¡Qué bueno que ya despiertas!

—Te dije que comió mucha carne. Debe tener indigestión y pesadillas—dijo Chouza, que también estaba en la habitación de su hijo.

Chouji miró a sus padres y trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Había tenido una pesadilla terrible. Soñó que se convertía en insecto. En una enorme crisálida.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre su almohada. No era indigestión, ni exceso de comida. Era preocupación. Preocupación porque no supo hacer las píldoras Akimichi y desesperado las arrojó al río. No sabía cómo explicarle a su padre que ya no las tenía y que no sabía hacerlas.

Acongojado por la preocupación trató de conciliar el sueño…

* * *

_En otro lugar_

Unas sonoras carcajadas femeninas resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Hey, mira esto—exclamó una mujer y enseñó a sus acompañantes una caja con tres pastillitas, una verde, otra roja y otra amarilla—. ¡Dulces! Y han venido hasta mí—la mujer sonrió encantadoramente.

—Dame uno—exclamó la otra mujer.

La primera mujer tomó la píldora amarilla y se la echó a la boca juguetonamente, la segunda mujer la imitó con la pastilla verde. Una vez ingeridas, ocurrió un cambio extraño en los cuerpos de las mujeres… sus senos y sus caderas crecieron al menos una talla más.

Las dos chicas sonrieron emocionadas con el cambio en su cuerpo y miraron maliciosas al hombre que las acompañaba y que roncaba con la boca abierta.

—Jiraiya—canturrearon, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente—. Tenemos una sorpresita para ti.

El viejo abrió con pereza uno de sus ojos y se irguió de un salto cuando vio que el cuerpo de las mujeres había cambiado significativamente. Ellas sonrieron, lo acorralaron y le prometieron que lo harían crecer una talla más.

Jiraiya sonrió pervertido y alegó que ya estaba bien crecidito, sin embargo su rostro se torció cuando una de las mujeres sacó una pastillita roja y se la empujó por la boca, obligándolo a tragar.

—Espera… ¡No sabes qué puede hacerme esooooo…!—no terminó de decir su frase, porque cayó desmayado.

Las dos mujeres gritaron asustadas y salieron corriendo, dejando a Jiraiya desmayado en el cauce de un río.

* * *

—¡Ahhh! —Chouji volvió a despertarse sobresaltado.

De nuevo, había tenido una pesadilla. Volvía a convertirse en un insecto.

Se estremeció… de frío y se dio cuenta que estaba mojado.

¡Estaba en un río!

Chilló asustado y se dio cuenta de que abrir los ojos o tenerlos cerrados significaba lo mismo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo, pero sí escuchaba el ruido de las aguas… además las sentía.

Se arrastró entre las piedras pegajosas hasta la tierra que estaba enlodaba y ahí se hundió. Su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal y tenía un peso extraño en su espalda. Se llevó sus manos, que se le antojaban muy grandes para ser suyas, hasta su espalda y chilló de nuevo cuando sintió pelo. Mucho pelo.

Rodó varias veces hasta asegurarse que ese pelo en la espalda era suyo, ahora lo sentía por todo el cuerpo… y asustado se llevó las manos a su cabeza donde sintió una placa metálica del que salían un par de cuernos. ¡Cuernos en su frente! ¡Pelo en su espalda!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Chouji resopló.

—Me he convertido en un insecto… y en uno horrible—se dijo a sí mismo y notó que su voz no era la misma—. Qué hambre tengo… me pregunto qué podré comer ahora.

Chouji cerró los ojos, mientras imaginaba las deliciosas barbacoas y aperitivos que ya no podría disfrutar.

—Eh, levántate. Que no tenemos todo el día—escuchó una voz patosa, al tiempo que algo baboso le tocaba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Realmente, su cuerpo de insecto era pesado. Volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente solo para asegurarse que los dos cuernos aún estaban ahí.

Se enderezó un poco más y chilló asustado cuando vio a un sapo naranja a escasos centímetros de él.

—¡Seré tu comida! —gritó con su voz varonil, le dio un manotazo que derribó al sapo y cayó desmayado. El sapo saltó y bufó ofendido.

* * *

_En la residencia Akimichi_

—Hola, preciosa—sonrió un regordete niño de doce años cuando bajó a la cocina y se encontró a una mujer de talla grande cocinando varios platillos.

El niño sonrió. Realmente, la noche había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. No recordaba muy bien qué ocurrió, pero era maravilloso levantarse en una cama calientita y que le hicieran un delicioso desayuno. Claro, no recordaba haber visto a la dama en cuestión en su noche de diversión.

—Ay, Chouji. Qué amable estás hoy—exclamó la mujer alegre, mientras en el sartén brincaban los huevos.

—¿Chouji? —repitió el niño.

—Hola, campeón. ¿Listo para el entrenamiento? —dijo un hombre grande mientras colocaba su manota en el hombro del niño que se tambaleó por el peso.

El niño se giró sorprendido hacia el hombre y pensó que había un gigante. Él era una persona alta, un metro noventa, pero este hombre que lo saludaba era casi dos veces su tamaño. Lo miró horrorizado, porque estaba seguro que a ese hombre no lo había visto en su noche de diversión.

—¿Eh, por qué esa cara, Chouji? Te irá bien el entrenamiento… ya verás. Solo tienes que hacer un poco más de ejercicio y así pasarás tu examen chunnin.

—¿Examen chunnin? —repitió el niño, pero si él era un sannin… ¿de qué le estaba hablando?

—Con que eso es lo que te preocupa—dijo el gigante, mientras dejaba unos jarrones hasta el bote de fresco en la mesa—. Ino y Shikamaru cuidarán de ti, como tú debes cuidar de ellos, y cuando llegue el momento demostrarás tu poder. ¡Eres el mejor en taijutsu! Me atrevo a decir que superarías a Asuma.

El niño lo miró fijamente. Las marcas en el rostro, el uniforme, repitió mentalmente los nombres que escuchó y supo que tenía de compañero de mesa al líder del clan Akimichii… que no tenía ni idea de quién era realmente él… y eso era porque ni él mismo sabía quién era él.

Tomó un cucharón y trató de verse en él, pero resultó que era de madera.

—Amaneciste con hambre, cariño—exclamó la señora Akimichi cuando vio a su hijo mirando fijamente el cucharón.

Jiraiya decidió que después se preocuparía por saber en qué cuerpo estaba y cómo llegó ahí, por el momento disfrutaría de la comida y de las cuatro veces que repitió plato.

* * *

—Vaya, lo has realmente mal en el entrenamiento. Ino está furiosa y nos obligará a hacerlo de nuevo. Qué problemático—murmuró Shikamaru a su amigo, cuando descansaban después de una sesión matutina de práctica.

—Oye… ¿eres un Nara, no? —dijo Chouji.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda salvarte de la furia de Ino.

—Pero puedes ayudarme en algo.

Shikamaru lo miró con pereza.

—Digamos… que no soy ese tal Chouji.

—Eres Chouji.

—Digamos que no lo soy… Que la chica Yamanaka me cambió de cuerpo con su jutsu de intercambio de cuerpos.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—Ino no puede hacer eso.

—Sí puede.

La discusión se extendió más de lo que cualquier discusión entre Shikamaru y Chouji se había extendido jamás… entonces, Shikamaru se dio cuenta que Chouji tenía razón. No podía ser que Chouji le discutiera tanto y no se hubiera comido ni una sola papa frita mientras.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—La chica Yamanaka me cambió de cuerpo—exclamó Chouji.

—¿Con quién?

—Soy Jiraiya.

—¿El Sannin? —inquirió Shikamaru.

—El mismo—sonrió Chouji con una sonrisa que nadie le había visto nunca –ni le volverían a ver.

—Pero es imposible. Ino no pudo hacerlo. Su jutsu no es tan fuerte.

Jiraiya empezó a replicar nuevamente, pero Shikamaru se puso de pie y lo tomó de las solapas de su uniforme.

—¿Dónde está Chouji? —lo zarandeó, con algo de dificultad, porque Shikamaru era muy flaquito.

—¿Ah? Pues… supongo que donde estaba yo ayer—miró al niño que lo zarandeaba y deseó que las mujeres ya se hubieran ido… o podría traumar de por vida a un pobre chico.

—Tenemos que ir por él. Tenemos que ir por Chouji—exclamó Shikamaru, alarmado. Miró las mejillas regordetes de Chouji y suspiró cansado—. Esto es lo más problemático que me ha pasado.

* * *

_En el bosque_

—¡Mira, ahí estoy! —saltó Chouji exageradamente cuando en medio del bosque, cerca del río se encuentra con un anciano que caminaba muy extraño, moviendo exageradamente las piernas y balanceándose de tal forma que parecía que iba a caer con cada paso.

—¡Espera! Ni se te ocurra aparecerte de pronto ante él. No sabemos cómo se lo podrá tomar Chouji—analizó Shikamaru y tuvo que usar su jutsu de control de sombras para evitar que el Chouji que lo acompañaba saliera corriendo en busca de su cuerpo.

—¡Pero qué haces, mocoso!

—Chouji despertó solo… Probablemente, aún no se haya dado cuenta del cambio de cuerpo—analizó Shikamaru. Se acuclilló para observar a su amigo, que caminaba sin rumbo. Entonces, vio una conocida cajita tirada cerca del cauce del río—. Es la caja de las píldoras de Chouji.

—¿Píldoras? Eso me recuerda… que ayer me dieron una.

—¿Comiste una Píldora Akimichi?

—No sé si era una de esas… pero era roja y era picante. Muy picante.

—¿Comiste una Píldora Roja de Chile? —susurró sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?

—Bueno… No estoy en mi cuerpo y eso me parece igual de grave—sonrió el niño.

Shikamaru pegó sus cejas en un gesto pensativo.

—Debió haberlas hecho mal—analizó—. Quédate aquí y vigílalo. Ya regreso.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y corrió hacia el laboratorio de su clan.

* * *

Chouji se levantó y caminó hasta su cuerpo que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Oye, tú—le dijo.

Jiraiya lo enfocó con la mirada.

—Vaya… pero si eres igual a mí—exclamó Jiraiya.

—¿Qué andas haciendo?

Jiraiya se alzó de hombros.

—Solo camino.

—¿Y? ¿No es extraño?

—Me ha costado acostumbrarme a este cuerpo tan grande y con tanto pelo. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

Chouji asintió y caminaron juntos hacia los negocios de la aldea. Jiraiya seguía balanceándose pues no lograba caminar bien con las sandalias.

—La última costilla es mía—dijo Jiraiya cuando les sirvieron varios trozos gigantescos de carne.

—Oye… ¿Por qué tienes ese cuerpo? —preguntó Chouji. Jiraiya no lograba entender por qué el niño aceptaba como si nada el nuevo cuerpo y se mostraba tan poco preocupado por eso.

—Ah, no lo sé. Pensaba preguntarle a Shikamaru, pero me dio hambre.

—¿Y no te parece extraño que yo esté en tu cuerpo?

—Supongo que si yo no estoy en mi cuerpo, alguien debería estarlo.

—¿Tienes idea de quién?

—No.

Chouji lo miró confuso.

—¿Tienes idea de cuál cuerpo tienes en este momento?

—Mira… yo no soy un experto en eso de cambio de cuerpo—rezongó Jiraiya. Chouji lo miró un poco asustado. Ya entendía por qué algunas personas le temían.

—¿Pero has pensado en el cuerpo de quién estás engordando?

—No estoy engordando. Necesito calorías para mis jutsus—gruñó Jiraiya. Miró desde arriba al niño que tantas veces había reconocido como su yo y dijo un poco más tranquilo—. La primera vez que desperté estaba en mi casa normal. La segunda vez era un insecto en un río. La tercera vez, me desperté en este cuerpo. No sé de quién es.

—¿Pero tú vas a la Academia...? ¿Es que nunca te han hablado de mí… digo de ti?

—No presto tanta atención. ¿Te comerás eso? —le dijo quitándole de las manos un trozo de costilla.

—¡Hey, gordo! Vas a dejarnos a todos sin comida—gritó un comensal.

—¿A quién le llamas gordo? —gruñó Jiraiya. Se puso de pie de un salto y enfrentó al tipo, pero se balanceó peligrosamente dado que no dominaba las sandalias.

—¡Eh! Que no te estoy hablando a ti, anciano. Le hablo al niño gordo.

—¡Que no soy gordo!

—Oye, oye. Espera. No puedes andar por ahí peleándote con los hombres que compran mis libros—saltó Chouji y se le prensó del brazo.

—Pero me ha dicho gordo.

—¡Hombre! —exclamó Chouji—. ¡Pero si es obvio que solo estás guapetón y fornido!

Jiraiya sonrió abiertamente y Chouji frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que él no ponía cara de bobo cuando sonreía.

Chouji se durmió sobre la mesa del restaurante. Ya estaba cansado de verse a sí mismo comer y de que la mesera le preguntara si se encontraba bien. Además, no le había gustado la forma en que le jaló los cachetes cuando la invitó a salir.

Al rato, Shikamaru y Shikaku Nara se presentaron al restaurante. El verdadero Jiraiya vio con pesar como Chouji hacía un ridículo garabato en uno de sus valiosos cheques para pagar la –jugosa- cuenta.

—Debiste habernos dicho que hiciste mal las píldoras, Chouji—dijo Shikaku Nara a Jiraiya.

El alto hombre bajó el rostro en una expresión que nadie le había visto nunca al Sannin, totalmente arrepentido y avergonzado.

—Prueba esta—le ofreció una nueva píldora roja.

Jiraiya se la tragó de un solo.

—¿Las píldoras rojas no son peligrosas? ¿Y si me hacen crecer alguna parte de mi cuerpo… y, ya sabes, resulta ser alguna parte que no les guste a las chicas?

Shikaku hizo un gesto cansado.

—Shikaku-san jamás me daría algo que me haría daño.

—A ti no, chico… ¿pero a mí?

Esta vez los dos Nara hicieron un gesto cansado. Cuando los dos hombres cayeron dormidos, Shikamaru usó su jutso de control de sombras para hacer caminar el cuerpo regordete de Chouji hasta su casa. A Jiraiya lo dejaron tirado en media calle.

—¿Oye, Chouji? —lo llamó Shikamaru, cuando el niño abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su cuarto. Chouji se palpó la frente: no había cuernos y su cuerpo volvía a ser flojito—. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en convertirte en Sannin?

—No. Pero soñé que me convertía en insecto y que un sapo trataba de comerme.

* * *

Juás. Lo cierto es que me divertí mucho escribiéndole y lo escribí tan rápido que seguro lleva mil errores. Pero esta es mi explicación de por qué Chouji se adelgazó y se dejó el cabello largo ¡en Shippuden! Le gustó el look guapetón y fornido.

Los invito a visitar el foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas, somos el primer foro en español de Naruto y es muy divertido y este reto está genial.

¡Nos vemos! (en el foro-ttebayo!)


End file.
